


Happy

by Aeris444



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut is confused... Sergio is helpful... Cris is happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta :** Thanks to [](http://the-beanster.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_beanster**](http://the-beanster.livejournal.com/)  
>  **A/N :** Answer to [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=3454124#t3454124) on the kinkmeme, written after the Getafe match and this celebration

Happy

El Mister's speech was the most positive in a long time and everybody was smiling in the llocker room… Everybody except Mesut. The German was slumped on the bench and kept looking at the floor.

Sami, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him a few time during Mourinho's speech but Mesut didn't move even when everybody cheered when Mou ended his speech and let them celebrate their victory. Sergio put some music on as Marcelo jumped around the room. Cris jumped after him till Fabio stopped him to hug him. In the other side of the room, Adan, José and Diego were chatting animatedly.

But Mesut stayed where he was, looking at the floor, still, calm in the midst of the agitation. But his mind was in turmoil. Images and feelings kept flowing. Disappearing and coming back again.

Eyes closed, he remembered every seconds that had followed Cris’ first goal… The joy. The Portuguese laying on the floor, legs wide. And then, the urge to join him, to feel him, to share this moment with nobody but him. Cris had taken Mesut in his arms, toppling over on the floor. Then the feelings had become overwhelming. The Bernabeu's chants. Cris's arms tightly clenching around him. Cris kissing his neck… And something even more troubling. A strange burn in his abdomen, a sweet tingle… Something hard against his thigh.

Mesut sighed. He wanted to stop thinking about that… But he couldn't.

"Eh, Mesut!"

The cheerful voice of Sergio startled Mesut.

"Sergio?"

"Come!"

Mesut looked at Sergio's smile then at his offered hand but he shook his head.

"Mesut? Are you okay?"

Sergio sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. They were close friends and, of course, Sergio had noticed that something was bothering the German.

"Hey… We've won! And you made some great assists! You should be celebrating, no?"

"Yeah… I suppose…"

"So why are you here, alone and moping?"

"It's… It's nothing.", the German lied. But he knew he didn't fool Sergio.

"Let me guess… Is this about some beautiful, rich and great player?" Sergio asked, on a playful tone.

Mesut felt the blush creeping on his face but he didn't answer. It wasn't needed.

"So… Tell me!"

Mesut looked around him. They were nearly alone as their teammates were celebrating in the showers.

"It's… It's just… When… When we celebrated on the pitch… Cris was… He was so happy!"

"Of course, he was happy!" Sergio smiled. "He has just scored and we were winning! Everybody in the team was happy, Mesut!"

"No… Not… Not happy like that!"

"Uh?"

"Happy… You know?" Mesut asked with a little nod towards his lap.

"Oh! You mean that Cris Jr was happy, too!"

"Why are you talking about his son?" Mesut asked, confused.

"Not that Cris Jr, Mesut… Ok… We’re not going anywhere… So Cris was a little excited and then?"

Mesut snorted about the "little" part.

"It was… I've never, you know… Felt it… On somebody else."

"Oh… I see… And have you enjoyed it?" Sergio asked with a big smile, clearly oblivious of Mesut's awkwardness.

The flush came back on Mesut's face as he tried to avoid Sergio's gaze. Of course he had enjoyed it. That was the heart of the problem… He wasn't supposed to get hard feeling Cristiano's hardness against his thigh. He wasn't supposed to get hard only thinking about Cristiano's hardness.

"Mesut? " Sergio called with a little laughter in the voice. "You've liked it, no? You can tell me… I would not tell Cris!"

"What would you not tell me?"

Sergio and Mesut turned to see Cris next to them. The Portuguese was only wearing a pair of tight white brief and was toweling his hair.

Mesut's shorts were suddenly very tight and the German shifted nervously.

"Oh, nothing!" Sergio answered with a cheeky smile. "Mesut was just telling me how happy he was… For his assist… And your goal!"

Sergio turned towards Mesut and winked. The German wished he could bury himself in the ground and never resurface again even more when he saw Sergio stand up.

"I'm going to shower! Have fun guys!"

Silence settled in. Mesut was back staring at the floor. So he didn't see Cris coming closer. Not till the Portuguese sat next to him, at the place left empty by Sergio.

"So? You were happy?"

Mesut didn't answer. He hoped that if he ignored Cris long enough the Portuguese will go back celebrating with the others.

But of course it didn't happen.

"Mesut? Look at me."

"No."

"Mesut? Are you pouting?" Cris laughed and put his arm around Mesut's shoulders.

"I hate Sergio," the German grumbled, a little troubled by Cris' closeness.

"Why?"

"He speaks too much!"

Cris laughed again and this time Mesut couldn't help but look at him. He loved to see Cris laugh. It was like a firework which is so intense it left a mark on your eyelids after. Cris' laugh was like that… Intense and still ringing in your ears even after it had stopped.

And the way Cris' eyes crinkled… Mesut was mesmerized and he even forgot why he was feeling awkward… Till Cris spoke again.

"So… You were really happy? I mean… Happy happy?"

"Cris… Please, let it go…" Mesut pleaded.

Cris didn't say anything. But he put his hand on Mesut's tight and stroked making the young German jump and even squeak.

"Mesut. I was happy, too, you know… Happy to score but even happier to have you near me, " Cris confessed, still stroking Mesut's thigh, slowly creeping under the white shorts.

"Cris."

The Portuguese's name was more like a whimper in Mesut's mouth. Cris smile grew bigger as his hand crept higher.

"So… Will you admit you were very happy, too?"

Tired by this little game and also very eager to know where it could lead them, Mesut finally nodded.

And then, Cris’ hand was gone… And Cris was standing up. And Mesut felt cold and foolish. Of course, the Portuguese was making fun of him.

He felt a cold grip clench around his heart. How stupid he was to hope that something was going to happen between Cristiano and him… Something he wasn't aware he wanted some hour earlier… Something he shouldn’t want.

Shoulders slumped, he looked at the floor again, thinking he would soon be able to draw the tiles pattern only from memory.

"So are you coming?" Cris asked.

"I don't feel like celebrating with everybody," Mesut said in a blank tone.

"And what about celebrating only with me, then?"

"What?"

This time, Mesut looked back at Cris.

"Will you come home with me? My mum is looking after Junior, tonight… So we will be alone…"

Cris’ tone wasn't letting any doubt about his intentions.

"Are… Are you serious?" The German checked again.

"Yes… But only if you want to…"

Cris held out his hand towards Mesut who, after a last hesitation, took it and stood up. The Portuguese pulled Mesut closer and leaned in.

"Go shower… Fast. I will wait for you!"

Cris's breath was hot against Mesut's skin and the German shivered.

"Ok…"

And as he hurried towards the shower stalls, he felt Cris' hand brushing against his ass sending another shiver along his spine.

"Be right back, happy boy!" Cris shouted.

And Mesut smiled… He was really happy indeed!  



End file.
